The present invention relates to a method of separating two rows of cigarette packets.
The present invention is especially suitable for use on a cartoning machine of the type described in Italian Patent Application N. BO91A 000253, wherein the packets are fed to the cartoning machine in successive groups, each comprising an even number of packets arranged in two superimposed, substantially horizontal rows contacting each other, and wherein each row is fed into a respective wrapping to form a respective half carton connected in detachable manner to the other half carton.
For producing cartons comprising two substantially separate half cartons, according to the above Italian Patent Application N. BO91A 000253, the two rows in each group are fed simultaneously to the wrapping unit and respectively over and beneath a separating plate whereby the two rows, originally contacting each other, are maintained a given distance apart.